The Cruelty of Life
by flamingpanda
Summary: Nursing old wounds is painful. And with a white-haired co-worker constantly pouring lemon juice on hers, Kagome is sure she will be lost forever. But then, she has never heard of the saying that the line separating hate and love is very thin... and when s
1. HEART BROKEN

A/N: This is a INU?KAG fic, NOT a Hojo/Kag one. just want to make sure you readers know so you wont get confused later.

DISCLAIMER: i dont own inuyasha. sheesh, its not like im rumiko in disguise or anything.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Dear Diary

Summer is finally here, and all I have being doing this whole week since school ended was sleep, go on the computer, sleep, watch T.V, and more sleep. People often wonder how I had even been able to graduate from college, with me sleeping like a pig all day long and all. I guess all the teachers just loved me when I was in their classes. I seemed to always get A's despite the fact that I rarely paid attention in class. Hey, I guess I **_was_** pretty smart. Hehe... Well, I suppose I should give some credit to my ex-boyfriend – Hojo...

Chapter One

Heart Broken

_Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg!!!!!!!! Briiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggg!!!!!!!!_

"Ah, I _hate_ phones! Why do people always call me so freakin' _early_?" I grumbled miserably and trotted over to the phone lying on my unorganized desk.

"Hello?" I was barely awake when I spoke into the phone. If whoever had called couldn't hear me on the other side, that's their problem. It would just make one less person to deal with…

"Kagome! Where the heck are you?" ok, that would be Sango, my best friend since like forever. I can't even remember when we started being friends. "I've been waiting for you for one _hour_ already! Do you even _know_ what time it is? It's one…"

"Waiting?" I began to regain mental consciousness as Sango's voice got higher and higher, louder and angrier. "Waiting…" I repeated dumbly to myself, while searched furiously into my sleep-hollowed mind for an answer. "Oh, _ohh…_ of course! The party! The party _is_ today, right?"

"YES! Now get your ass over here so we can start! Kouga invited his new girlfriend Ayame. Miroku and Hojo and everyone is here too; everyone _except_ for YOU!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Argh, how can anyone be so impatient and irritating?

"I swear, I've never even seen a pig that sleeps more than you! Soon, just you wait Kagome Higurashi, We're going to find you with 20 more pounds of excessive fat on your body within less than a week…"

Alright, I heard you Sango. Sheesh, it's not like it's your body anyways.

Grabbed my coat nonchalantly I stormed down my apartment. I had been living alone in my apartment since two years ago, when I finally persuaded my mother that I was a big girl, and didn't have to have a baby sitter anymore.

Parents can get so paranoid at times. On the moving day, my mother sat like an empress on the sofa directing the moving people not to crash any of her precious furniture.

Flash backs

"Kagome!" my mother turned her head and looked at me. "I haven't seen you helping out with anything! I expect my daughter to be diligent and hard working."

'Well, your highness, I haven't seen you lifting a finger since yesterday!' I thought sullenly and glared at her. Then said out loud, "Yes, your highness, I'm going to work hard right now, just so people can praise how great my mother is at teaching me these oh-so-wonderful manners." I rolled my eyes and walked toward my room to check if they had left out anything important.

"Don't you talk that way to me young lady! You're only twenty and already using that kind of rebellious tone talking to me, your mother! Now, what did your teachers say to you about manners?"

Now, that's my mother. Whenever I did anything bad, it is always my teacher's, and everyone else's fault; everyone except for hers. As if she doesn't have any responsibility for her own daughter!

"Yes, mother, I promise I will be a good girl now!" With that, I moved into my room. I looked around me; everything looked so dusty and hollow, so… bare. My once messy and crowded room was left with nothing except for my bed. My bed… Oh no! They forgot to take my bed!

Now, my bed is like the closest thing to me, even closer than my mother… At least when I do things wrong, my bed would offer nothing but comfort to me, while my mother on the other hand…

Everyone was outside, watching me while I observed suspiciously and cautiously at the moving men, directing them to be extra careful with my bed. "Well." I smiled and turned around, taking in the familiar faces of my beloved family as much as I could. "I guess this is goodbye."

"What do you mean, _goodbye_?" my mother snapped.

'Oh goodness, do you _have_ to quarrel with every single thing I say on my last day?' I inwardly groaned.

"You are going to call us, aren't you?" I looked surprisingly into my mother's serious face. "Don't forget to call me every night to inform me how everything is doing, alright?" Here we go again; mothers are so protective.

Without even a tear in my mother's eyes, she _smiled_ up at me and waved. 'Seems like you have been anticipating this day.' I eyed her with a fake smile.

"Bye honey! Have fun! Remember not to do anything dirty and sick alright?" _What?_ "Remember I'm always watching you!" Yeah yeah yeah, you have proven to me you're the most wonderful spy, since you had been practicing it since the very day I was born!

End of flash back

So that's how I ended up living alone is my little condo along with my lovely bed. I never really called my mother often; I presume that's the reason why every time I call her, her voice sounds as if tears would threaten to pour down any second. Well woman, it's a little too late now. I mean, you seemed so darn _happy_ on the day I was moving!

Here I am, running toward a taxi, hoping it will stop before run me over. Thank goodness it did stop for me, barely touching my legs. How can people these days drive so ruthless? I often wondered.

"Ok, it's 1122 Hanakimi Street." I told the driver hurriedly.

"Err…"

'Oh for heaven's sake, you're a _taxi driver_! And you don't know where to go?' I was getting irritated; he should have known better than to test my patience. "Here, let me word it _differently_, it's the five star restaurant next to Sunshrine Mall?"

"Oh, the restaurant! You should have said it earlier." I almost died right there. _Didn't tell you earlier???_

I glanced downat my watch with infuriated expression. _How the hell can anyone dive this slow???_ I swear, my _grandpa_ could have _crawled_ faster than this. The driver eyed me nervously, obviously scared of the look on my face.

"Can't you drive _any_ faster?" I barked. Ahh...I was certainly having a slow but painful death…on this _taxi_! Finally, after what seem like I had spend an eternity on the stuffy car,we stopped at the foot of the five-star resturant.I crammed 2000 yen into the driver's hand. "It's ok; you can keep the change to buy yourself a nice hot hamburger." hastily I told him before dashed out of the car; entirely failed to hear the remark that I paid too little.

'Sango will kill me! Please gods, I don't want to die yet. I'm too young!' silently, I said my prayer, wishing that the gods will forgive me for all those times I had ignored them and hoped it would save me a second slow and agonizing death.

Sango came out of the restaurant, obviously had seen me when she was inside. "Oh, you're still alive? I was thinking when to go to your funeral." She eyed me warily.

"Sorry, I am a little late. Let's go inside."

"_A little???_"

"So Kouga got a new girl friend huh?" I asked with interest.

"Well, yah. Her name is Ayume. And, well, Hojo…" She hesitated before continuing. "Hojo also brought his new girl friend."

I flinched when Sango mentioned Hojo's name. "Well, seems like everyone is getting new girlfriends these days. Haha…" I laughed sweetly, trying to cover the bitterness within me. But Sango wasn't a dimwit. She's always incisive and knows exactly what is going on inside me. It can get really annoying sometimes though, with her knowing everything and all.

"Kagome…" She looked sadly at me; straight in the eyes no less. With that same look that's piercing through my soul.

"Let's just go." I said silently.

When we arrived in the room that we were suppose to eat in, a new girl came and greeted us. She looked almost delicate. Her snake like soft body made her look as if she's an invertibrate. I thought if I gave her a simple poke she would fall for sure. 'I guess this is the new girl friend of Hojo.' Dark thoughts roamed through my mind.

"Well, _hello_! You must be Hojo's new girlfriend. What a pleasure to meet you!" I said with an overly joyful tone. Sango tucked on my sleeve but I shook her off. The new girl looked most bewildered. It almost made me want to puke when she looked innocently at me with those big, round, watery green eyes. I scanned through the room and spotted Hojo sitting on a sofa watching me intensely. I turned around, desperately tried to avoid his stares. I was about to cuss out loud when he trotted toward me, eyes still on me.

"Hey Kagome." He said with the slightest sadness in his tone.

"Hey." I replied nonchalantly, trying to keep my cool.But inside I was a mess; as if thousands of horses were tramping over me ferociously.

I was so glad when I spotted Kouga walking toward us. I was saved from the loathing conversation I had tried to avoid since our break up.

"Hey guys. I see you have met my new girlfriend Ayame!" Kouga lifted his arm and hung them over on Ayame's shoulder. _What did you say???_

I can felt my cheeks burning with intensity. Sango was not helping much either. She whispered softly, "I tried to tell you!"

As I mentioned earlier, the party took place in the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo. Kouga had been the richest kid in school seeing as his father owns the Toyota Company. And he just happens to be best friends with us, so don't get all jealous about it.

Kouga _coincidentally_ assigned my seat right between Ayame and Hojo, two of the people that made me most nervous. I obviously still felt the guilt and shame around Ayame, and as for Hojo, I think we all know the reasons. I glanced around trying to take a peek at Hojo's _new_ girlfriend. 'Argh, do I even _want_ to?' But I couldn't locate her anywhere as my eyes roamed around every corner of the room. Huh, she's still not here yet. Not very consistent is she?

Ten minutes later, a new girl barges into our room, looking flustered. Probably from all the running she had done.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She looked around the table, and smiled as her eyes landed on Hojo. Sullenly, she walked over and tooks the empty seat next to him. 'Well, I'm sure I'm not mistaken _this_ time. This has to be Hojo's new girlfriend…Kikyo…'

"So Kikyo, you have been going out with Hojo for how long now?" Miroku smiled flirtatiously at Kikyo, my ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend.

"Oh, we've been going out for only about 3 days so far." Kikyo turned her head and smiled at Hojo encouragingly. Hojo on the other hand looked some what down.

"Argh, why are _you_ looking so sad?" I eyed Hojo annoyingly. "You've got yourself a girlfriend pretty fast huh, play boy?" I added sarcastically. He didn't say anything. But Kikyo sure looks livid after the statement I made.

"Excuse me? Don't you talk to my boyfriend like that! Who do you think you are?" Her eyes were burning with hatred.

"What? Are you going to do anything about it?" I challenged, not at all impressed with her comeback. Sheesh, she's only a newbie in our group and already acts full of herself.

"Why, actually yes!" She immediately stood up. Before I could tell what she was up to, she poured her cup of wine onto my face. I sat there, stunned. Never in my life had anyone acted as wild as she just did around me. Sure, she had been the most popular and snobby girl, whom every guy worshipped back in collage. But I never really knew her. And here, at our first meeting, we're already enemies.

Sango rose up in outrage. Her finger pointed toward Kikyo as she screamed, "Who you think _you_ are, giving us your down right low attitude?" She spat. It took me several minutes to realize that I was covered in sticky smelly wine thanks to Kikyo. I just took a shower this morning damnit! Tears were on the verge of pouring down my cheeks. I got up slowly, looking at Kikyo in disbelief and rage as she glares me back in dignity. I wasso mad that I thought I would have slapped and laughed in her ugly face! Then my eyes land on Hojo. He just sat next to Kikyo, looking down at his lap without saying anything. My heart suddenly felt a surge of anger and pain. I guess all these years together meant nothing to him. Sango rushed to my side and took me to the bathroom to prevent anything harsh or unnecessary from happening. She didn't learn nothing about my manners after all this years sticking to me. When we're finally in the bathroom, I couldn't control myself any longer, so I cried. Not just silently sobbing, but cried in loud yaps that could have perturbed the whole restaurant. Sango held me as I wiped all my mixtures of tears and boogers along with saliva, onto her shirt. Gross, I know, but I have to get rid of them somehow.

"You're still in love with him aren't you Kagome?" she whispered soft and soothingly. I detected a bit of sadness in her voice. Keeping my head down and I nodded against her shoulder.

After I dried all my tears, I slightly moved away and mumbled thanks. Sango merely looked at me sad and encouragingly while stroked my hair to further comfort me. To me she was much more than just a best friend, she was like my older sister, my angel whom the gods had sent from heaven. She never failed to be the one that guided and comforted me when I needed someone there for me. I looked at her shoulder and saw a big wet dark circle where I had wiped my disgusting mucus.

"Sorry." I mumbled as a slight smile played on the edge of my lips.

Sango frowned, "Do you know just how much this shirt had cost me Ms. Hagurashi?" She pretends to be mad, but failed miserably when I smiled.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She asked gently.

I nodded. Sango led me through the door and took me straight to her car after informing Miroku, who waited outside the bathroom, that everything was fine. I suddenly felt fatigue and tired, so I closed my eyes and let my mind take me away from the painful reality. I could still smell the wine that's stinking to my body and feel it sinking into the soft seatback. But I didn't care, I just wanted this to all to be a dream.


	2. BOG BOY

DISCLAIMER: Inu doesnt belong to me alright? jeez

A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE!!! tell me what you think. thank you.

Chapter 2

It's a bright and cheerful morning. Birds are chirping, cats are meowing; and here I am, sitting on my bed trying to get rid of the tear stains on my pillow from last night's sniveling.

I picked up my phone and dialed my mother's number.

"Hey Mom? I think I'm going to be living at home for a few days. No… no, everything is fine…. Okay, okay. Thank you. Bye." I let out the breath I was holding. Well, I just bought myself a few days of break away from this hole I am in now.

I walked up the shrine steps and saw a lumpy white fur ball with black patches running toward me.

"Hello Buyou! How have you been?" I smiled as the cat snuggled against my leg. Kneeling down, I picked the cat up and scratched his ears, silently enjoying the familiar warm fur against my cheeks. When I finally reached the front door, I was greeted with warm smiles by my family. They all looked the same. Except for the fact that my brother probably had grown more than two inches since the last time I saw him. And grandpa seemed to appear more fragile than my last visit. And mom seemed to have added more white hair to her once ebony locks. It never seemed to fail to make me sad when I see the people I love aging away.

I remember a year ago my brother would practically jump on me every time I visit, but now he seemed to be growing shyer every time I visit. I guess the once little brother is not little and immature anymore.

"Hey Souta!"

"Hey Kag." He said in a low voice and looked up at me.

I frowned. Opening my arms I indicated that I need a hug from him. He glanced at me curiously then slowly walked over. "Come here you!" I laughed and hugged him tight. "I really missed you!" He laughed and nodded against my chest.

"I missed you too. I get bored all the time without you since no longer is there anyone I can play my video game with. I mean, no offense or anything," he looked over at Grandpa, "Gramps _really_ sucks at video games." That sure earned him a hard glare from Grandpa. I laughed at the familiar family scene. How I missed the smell of the house, and all the warm and amiable faces during the last few weeks.

"So Kagome, what do you plan to do this summer?" I looked up from my dinner and saw Grandpa looking at me expectantly.

"I'm still writing my novel aren't I?" I raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, but I think you should do something worth awhile. Writing novels won't earn you enough money for you to sustain a decent life." Mama said seriously.

"Well, I haven't really decided to do anything yet. I guess I can go visit Rin tomorrow and see if she has any position for me in her company. I mean, her husband owns a whole commercial company and my major just happens to be commercial making."

Everyone nodded with approval.

So that was how I ended up here at the foot of Rin's businesses company. She told me to wait for her next to the door when I called her yesterday. I turned around and saw a tall slender woman trotting toward my direction. It took me a few minutes to register that it was Rin I was looking at. I almost didn't recognize her, with her in a black suit and heels and all.

"Hey Rin!" I hugged her when she stopped in front of me. "How's it going?"

She laughed when she saw me. I frowned at her greeting. "You haven't changed a bit Kagome! On your first job interview you're still wearing a pair of jean and a T-shirt! I bet if you're having an interview with someone you don't know, they would fire you before you can even say thank you" She teased.

I looked down at my appearance, baffled. I thought I appeared fine this morning. This is my best jeans and best T-shirt, I mean how dressed up do you have to be?

"Come on, I have just the right position for you!" she smiled and walked into the building. I followed obediently, afraid that if I lose the sight of her, I'd get lost in this maze-like grand building.

"You see, since you're a newbie here, you'll probably get around eighty thousand yen a month, is that ok?" Rin turned to face me after we went into the elevator. Casually she pressed a button on the wall. I almost fell when she stated the amount of money.

"_Eighty_ THOUSAND yen a _month_?" I screeched in pure shock.

Rin looked perplexed. "Is that too little? I mean if you…"

"NO!" I screamed desperately.

Rin stared at me, wide eyed. She looked scared for some reason. I guess my sudden outburst had startled her. Heck, I myself was surprised. Realizing my rude eruption, I quickly added in a quieter voice, "No, no! Eighty thousand is plenty! Here I thought you're going to give me two thousand a month. Haha…" I laughed uneasily, but in the meantime I was barely able to contain my excitement. With this much money, maybe I can even afford a trip to Hawaii this winter break.

We went onto the seventeenth floor and stopped in front of a glass door. Rin pushed the door open and beckoned me to follow her into the room. She walked to a sofa and sat down. Next to her, a young man about my age was sipping his coffee. I stole a peek at him and immediately regretted doing so. My heart began to beat faster and faster. I thought that if it beat any faster it would jump right out of me for sure. Long and gorgeous white hair flowed easily down his back like waterfall. Instantly a surge of jealousy overwhelmed me. How come I don't have that kind of hair? Soon the peek developed into an open stare. I took in his perfect form: well toned muscular chest, handsome face and with the cutest dog ears purged on the top of his head. Suddenly I had the feeling of going up to rub those ears. My eyes were roaming through his profile on their own accord. As my vision landed on his eyes, I realized his eyes were shaded bright amber. His eyelashes were long and thick, even longer than mine. Suddenly, unable to contain myself, I blurted out, "What kind of mascara do you use?"

I sucked in a sharp breath; hands flew to cover my mouth; Hating myself for the rude comment I accidentally slipped out. I mean, what kind of greeting is this? '_What kind of mascara do you use?'_ Argh, I'm such an idiot! Even the question 'what kind of shampoo do you use' is better than this one! Lifting my head slightly, I tried to take a peek at the young man. The amber eyes are now narrowed, glaring at me coldly.

"If you have completed your scrutinizing princess, could we please sit down and get onto business already? You're wasting my time!" He snapped at me callously, completely ignored the rude remark I just made.

Well, handsome and perfect body alright, but with the most appalling attitude I've ever seen. I walked up and sat next to Rin feeling my face burning with embarrassment.

"I guess I haven't introduced you yet…" Rin tried to make an introduction but was cut off by the guy. How rude!

"I know who she is Rin. Kikyo, what are _you_ doing here? Get lost!" He glared at me frostily with bitterness.

I felt like someone just stabbed on my back unexpectedly. I could feel my crimsoned face beginning to turn from embarrassment into rage. "I'm NOT Kikyo you idiot!" Why would he think I'm Kikyo? I look _nothing_ like that ass hole!

"Oh please! Stop acting. You think you're…"

"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Get that through your thick skull!" I was controlling my rage. One more step he could have crossed my anger sustained range.

"Feh, like I care! Whatever." I shot him daggers.

"Rin, is this the girl that's going to take the job as my assistant?" He said nonchalantly as if our previous conversation didn't even exist. I wanted to murder him so bad.

Rin looked stunned. "Ye… yeah. Let me reintroduce you guys. Kagome, this is Inuyasha." She pointed to Inuyasha to confirm her indication.

"Inuyasha." I repeated softly.

"What was that wrench?" He looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Inuyasha; doesn't the first part mean dog?" I lightly raised my voice to imply my point.

"Yeah, what of it. You got any problems with dogs?"

"So… seeming that you have dog ears, does that mean you're a dog demon?" I have to admit. He had recaptured my interest. It's not everyday a girl get to work with a dog demon. No less, a _gorgeous_ dog demon!

"Half! _Half _dog demon! I'm a hanyou." Inuyasha remarked bitterly.

What's his problem? Does he hate dogs or something?

"Well, let's get down to business guys. I have a meeting in about 20 minutes." Rin looked down at her watch tentatively. "Kagome, Inuyasha is going to be your boss and your job is to assist him when he needs your help."

Inuyasha smirked at the remark. What a jerk. If he thought he's above me and can boss me around, he really needs to think again. I, Kagome Higurashi stand alone! No one can tell _me_ what to do!

"What? Think you're too good to work for me wrench?" His smirks were really irritating me.

"Yes actually!" I challenged. Completelyforgetting that he has the power of firing me any second he wishes.

"So Barbie got an attitude!" He crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Why you… you…. Dog! Down right low _dog_!" How dare he call me a Barbie! Barbie has _blond_ hair for heaven's sake. And my hair is _black_. I bet this guy was a deprived child when he was little.

"Dog? Actually I _love_ dogs!" he proclaimed. I could feel steam coming out of my ears.

"Aaanyways!" Inuyasha said before I could make my comeback. "Your salary is probably going to be around eighty thousand yen a month…" Suddenly Rin cut him off.

"Eighty thousand yen a _month?_ You've got to be kidding me! You can barely even afford a good kimono with that little cash. How about I say a _hundred_ thousand yen a month?" Rin looks down to inspect her nail, casually polishing off the invisible dust. I kicked her in the shin, and scowled, "What are you doing? Eighty thousand is plenty!" She nudged me and told me to shut up and watch.

Inuyasha was silent. Not making any comments. That's rich from the rude comments he had been throwing my way just a minute ago. I guess he didn't dare going against Rin since she _is_ the wife of the company owner and all.

"Well, take your time and think about it dog boy! We'll be going for now." Rin wiggled her finger and turned around.

"Wait!" He suddenly blurted out. At that instance, from Rin's malevolent grin, I knew that Rin had gotten her way again.

"Well, since you introduced her, I guess I can give her a chance. But if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do, then I'll have to choice but to fire her."

"Perfect!"

So this is my first day to work. A HUNDRED THOUSAND yen a _month! _I cannot believe my luck! Rin really got her moves. I owe her big this time. This morning had been great. So far I haven't met the dreadful someone yet. Hopefully that dog boy I met yesterday isn't here. Better yet, if he gets into a car crash and dies. I grinned with pleasure as I imagine the beautiful scenery without the rude hanyou in it. But in just a few seconds the dream was shattered by no other than the hanyou himself.

"Hey wrench!" He said cheerfully as he walked (more like bounced) toward me. My face instantly fell with gloom. A groan emitted from my throat uncontrollably. At least someone is having a good day.

"Stop calling me wrench!" I glared at him hoping to burn a hole through his skull with my intense hatred. "I do have a name you know!"

"O yah? You mean …Bitch?" He raised an eye brow with interst.

"NO!" Argh, he is so frustrating. What did I ever do to deserve this? "The name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME! I thought I already told you less than 24 hours ago. What? Did Ken bang his head on the shelf this morning and caught amnesia?" I smirked as I sense his temper raising.

"Oh there you go, pairing us up again!" He through back a smirk right back at me.

"WHAT? Who said anything about pairing? You jerk!"

"Remember yesterday I call you Barbie? And here you are, calling me Ken. If you really want a date with me you can just ask me straight out. You didn't have to scrambling through your pea brain trying to use different ways to imply it! CAreful not to hurt yourself princess." He sneered with pure evilness.

"Argh! YOU are IMPOSSIBLE! I'm out!" I turned on my heel instantly; completely forgetting the coffee I was about to get.

"Suit yourself princess!" He shrugged and brought his mug toward the coffee maker.

My first day had been ok. I didn't allow Inuyasha to boss me a round as much as he had wanted. I felt my inside is full of turmoil. Here is this rude boss whom gets on my nerve every minute; but at the same time his hot and gorgeousness makes me swoon every time we talk – although most of the time you couldn't even call it a conversation, more like arguments. But no less, I can still feel the butterflies in the abdomen every time I even think about him. Why does he have to be so damn hot? Hopefully tomorrow I'll sort out my feelings.


	3. NOW I OWE YOU NOTHING

DISCLAIMER: ahhhhh... i already said it. im just gona repeat myself.

Chapter 3 : Now I Owe You Nothing

I still think about my relationship with Hojo these days. I often wonder to myself what would have happened if we were still going out. He never contradicted me when we were a couple, always letting me do whatever I wanted. I remember the day when we broke up; he didn't even say anything;merely nodding his head in defeat. Not one complaint or question passed his lips.

Back then, Kouga had an immense crush on me. He knew that Hojo and I were going out, but he still came after me. Driving me to the movie theatre whenever Sango and I needed a ride; picking us up after we went shopping… you name it. Kouga was one was one of the richest and handsomest guys back in college. Girls would jump for the chance to be with him. Because of his money and status, he acted pretty wild and bossy in school. But never around me. To me he was always respectful and loving. I mean, even if my heart was made of rocks, it would still have softened a little. I thought to myself before: if I didn't meet Hojo before him, then I definitely would have wanted to be with him. So I made up my mind: I'm going to tell him it's not going to work out between us. He called me and told me to meet him in the coffee shop. In there he told me that he's going to ask me for the last time if I could give him a chance. Looking into his hopeful face, a surge of pain washed over my heart. I shook my head and told him that we would _never_ work out. I especially emphasized the word _never_. He nodded silently and looked down with the saddest look I've ever seen.

"Can I get a hug then, before I truly give up?" He asked quietly.

I was about to cry. Tears filled the brink of my eyes as I nodded at his request. So we hugged. But that one hug turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes of my life. As I leaned over to his shoulder, I saw Hojo standing behind him watching me. I felt like I was going to die right there.

Later on I called Hojo three times on his cell phone, but no one picked it up. I thought he was deliberately ignoring me so I went to his house and announced our break up. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. I leaned against the wall and heard the water running, toilet flushing, but also picked up his quiet sobbing. My heart was broken into pieces. I slid down the door frame and sobbed.

I went to another restaurant with my friends today. I admit, we're pigs who can't resist good food. But who can blame us? Food is always good appealing. I went with Sango this time. As we went in the door, I saw Kouga flirting with Ayame like always. What did I expect? Then I saw Kikyo sitting in a corner with Hojo. I went to the other side of the room and laid down on the sofa to take a short nap before the waiter came to seat us. I was exhausted! Abruptly I heard quiet foot steps approaching me.

"Kagome?" I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked up. Hojo gazed at me expectantly.

"Yeah?" I closed my eyes again, trying to block him out.

"Can you do me a favor?"

My eyes abruptly opened again. It wasn't often Hojo needed a favor. Usually it is I who needed his help, not the other way around. "Ok. State your request. As long as it's anything I can do, I'll do my best to help you." I thought to myself that I owed him too much. This could be a great opportunity to compensate.

"Well, you see. Kikyo has this book she wrote; and she really wants it to be published. Since you're a writer and you know many publishers…" I was annoyed. So it wasn't something for him after all. It was something for his dear girlfriend. I cut him off before he could babble on.

"Fine." I said curtly. Taking out my cell phone, I dialed Mr. Himasaki's phone number.

"Hello, Mr. Himasaki?"

"Oh _hello_! If it isn't the famous novelist, Kagome!" He smiled into the phone.

"Well, you see, I have this sister who wants to publish her book. You've _gotta_ help me!! This is my _blood-related_ sister! …"

After work, I went straight home. My body was strained with fatigue that i thought my bone was going to diassemble. I swear Inuyasha was trying to kill me with work. He often made me stay later than my work hours. But then who can complain? He _was_ pretty generous on giving me such high wages for extra hours. I grinned to myself as I tried to count how much money I could save from all my extra working hours.

I moved again from my old condo. It was just too far from my recent working place. And plus, Inuyasha offered me a place in his apartment building. The place was pretty nice; don't even mention how close it is from my company!

Flash back

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" I asked curiously after he told me to hop onto his car.

"The place I'm going to introduce to you. Remember you told me you want to find a new place to settle down?"

"Oh."

So we drove about thirty minutes and finally stopped at a nice-looking apartment. I followed Inuyasha into the building through the glass door. We stopped in front of a counter. The woman working there didn't even give me a second glance when Inuyasha told her I needed an empty room. She chatted to Inuyasha for a while then gave us the key.

I looked at Inuyahsa, and saw him grinning evilly at me. "Your room is right next to mine!"

"Oh." I said tersely. What's the big deal here?

"Man, I really have to watch out. I mean, who knows what you can do to me with you living next to me and all."

What? I eyed him daggers. Who is the man between us?

End of flashback

When I got home from work, it was pretty late already. The phone suddenly rang. I picked it up with fatigue.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kagome. It's Himasaki here."

"Oh, hey. How's the novel coming along?"

"Kagome, did you even _read_ the writing? I bet middle school students can write better than Kikyo!" He said as a matter of fact.

"You've _got to_ help me Mr. Himasaki! This is my _sister_ we're talking about!"

"You don't have to lie about it Kagome. I mean, you guys have different last names! Kagome Higurashi and Kikyo Karei? Pretty close sisters I have to say." He laughed.

Suddenly I felt helpless. What do I do? Hojo's going to kill me!

"But then," Mr Himasaki went on, "if you're really desperate, I guess I _can_ help you! But on one condition: I get 50 percentof the profit!"

Oh man, Kikyo is not going to be a happy puppy when she hears this one. I guess I'll just have to chip in some of my own money. There goes my hard work.

I called Kikyo to tell her the situation, and decided I'll help her.

"Hello?" I could hear Kikyo's voice at the end of the phone.

"Hey Kikyo, this is Kagome! You see, about your novel…" I was cut off suddenly. She was unexpectedly upset.

"I _knew _it! What can I expect from _you_? I knew I couldn't count on you to do anything!" Then the phone was dead. She hung up on me. I was pretty pissed. Who does she think she is? Here I was about to offer her help and she just threw it all away like a piece of shit. I slammed my body down the mattress and squeezed my eyes shut. Teers were on the verge of pouring again. Argh, I'm suhc a cry baby these days. I restricted my teer from coming out. I would not let Kikyo have her satisfaction! NEVER!

For the second time, the phone rang again. This time it's Hojo.

"Kagome. You have to publish the novel for her. If you need money, just give me a number and I'll give you whatever amount you need." Kikyo was pretty fast. Not even two minutes yet and she already got herself a rescuer.

I was very upset by what Hojo said to me. I mean who does he think I am? All our six years of relationship of trust just disappears like a puff of smoke. Does he really think I'm that heartless and insensative?

I screamed into the phone, unable to control my feelings any longer. "GET YOUR ASS TO THE CAFÉ NEXT TO MY COMPANY IN FIVE MINUTES! IF YOU'RE LATE, I SWEAR I'LL FREAKIN KILL YOU!" There I said it, though more like screamed it.But hey, as Ilet all my angers out it made me feel refreshed and relieved.

I ran to the café with my drawing album. Inside is a drawing Hojo and I did when we were in high school; he has a copy and I have one. When I got there, Kikyo and Hojo were already sipping on your coffee waiting for me.

I stormed in and stopped in front of Hojo. Abruptly I raised my head and slapped him across his face. It may have appeared to be a hard slap, but only he and I knew that it didn't really hurt. I'm not ready to truly hurt him yet.

"You asshole! Who did you think I was? I cannot _believe_ what…" then I was cut off by a hard slap from no other than Kikyo. I raised my hand to my face and felt it burning at my touch. Tears were on the verge of pouring down. She's the first person who ever slapped me! I refused to cry; especially in front of _her._ I was throbbing with pain. It felt like the whole café turned their eyes on me, watching.

I raised my hand to return her slap, but Hojo caught my hand in midair.

"That's enough, Kagome," he said gravely. Just as he held my hand, ::SLAP:: Kikyo gave me another one. That wasn't all. After she gave me the two slaps, she poured her coffee right on to my face. "Who do you think you are, talking to Hojo like that?" She shouted.

Instantly I felt all my power and anger flew out of the window. I slid down onto the floor and sobbed. The coffee dripped onto my album and left a huge stain. This is the last thing I had with Hojo, dammit! I used my sleeve and tried my best to clean the liquid, but it was useless. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms lifting me up. I looked at the rescuer, and saw Inuyasha looking back at me with concern.

"You okay, Kagome?" Then he looked at Hojo and Kikyo with burning rage. "I'm going to friggin rip your heart out, bitch!" He rolled up his sleeves and was about to punch Hojo until I stopped him.

"Lets just go Inuyasha." I sobbed quietly. He looked at me then nodded.

"If you ever do that to her again you asshole, you'll find yourself have _a lot_ to pay for!" With that he headed out the door.

I followed him silently. Then turned my head and looked at Hojo. "I have repaid you Hojo. Now I owe you nothing."


End file.
